Fiesty Four
by InuKagluver91
Summary: Summary: Four sisters, Four friends, In a game of survival, In a world of slavery, Will they make it to the end alive? Who will accompany them? Join Kagome, Katsume, Rin and Sango on their journey to find freedom, and possibly love?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

Yes I know I should be updating Punk vs. Prep but I have writers block for that fanfic. So here I am releasing another fanfic for and AnimeSpiral. Maybe I will put it on who knows? Pairings: I/K, M/S, S/R, K/A, K/Death, N/Death.  
The K and N beside Death represent Kikyo and Naraku both are to vile and disgusting to be alive that much in this fanfic.

Summary: Four sisters, Four friends, In a game of survival, In a world of slavery, Will they make it to the end alive? Who will accompany them? Join Kagome, Katsume, Rin and Sango on their journey to find freedom, and possibly love?

AU

The Almost Escape

They were lead out of the slave quarters and lead to the auctioners block. There were four of them, Kagome, Sango, Rin and Katsume (Yes I love my character. She reflects me) they were Quadruplets (means they are all twins) and looked exactly alike except for the hair and eyes. Kagome had long raven hair that was straight until the ends where it curled and azure eyes. Sango had long straight black hair that she normally wore in a high ponytail and deep brown eyes. Rin had short black hair with pink tips and a nice sky blue pair of eyes. Katsume with her long black hair and highlights of purple and silver, her blue tips and blue-green eyes was by far the one who stood out more than the others though they didn't need any help. The reason they stood out? They wore muzzles and had at least a 20 foot long chain and collar on each one of there necks not to mention each one had their arms cuffed behind their backs. They each fought their hardest to get free though they were still foggy from the tranquilizers they had been given yesterday.

Flashback

The guard thumped to the ground after the kick Kagome had given him sent the cartilige of his nose into his brain. (Yes this will kill someone. You can do it by pressing the heal of your hand upwards into someones nose) "Come on!" She frantically whispered to her sisters. They headed down the corridor and towards the main doors. They pushed them open only to find a large crowd staring at them. They didn't know it was still daylight as the slaves quarters had no windows to prevent escape.

End Flashback

They were all tied onto one wheel. (The wheels are used to spin a slave around so one can get a good look at them) The auctioneer looked over and sneered at them, "If you don't get sold today you are going to get put down!" Katsume looked over at the frog-like youkai. "Shoove it up your ass, Jaken! We don't care." The auctioneer now named Jaken, hmped and started the bidding at 4,000 dollars. "These four are easily worth 1,500 a piece! They are used to hard labour, good around the house, great for pleasure and look at them! They are young and healthy! They are all virgins t... Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" There was a split second between his words and his scream.

The whole time Froggy had been making his speech Sango, ever the smart one, had taken the time to use her tounge (shut it pervs!) to undo the muzzle. The youkai pointing at her, as she was the closest one was shocked when she suddenly flung her head to the side, knocking the muzzle and one of the guards away, and bit his finger off. She spit it onto the ground as most of the gathered youkai fell silent. "Now!" she screamed and the other three abandoned their muzzles to. Somehow Katsume even managed to get her arms free and broke the chain aroung her neck. Kagome shot out some miko energy and stunned all the youkai in the vicinity. The girls finished with their chains and started to escape when the youkai began to come out of their stupor. Katsume jumped up to the rafters and grabbed Sango's hands, Kagome grabbed Sango's feet and Rin grabbed Kagome's. Katsume slowly lifted them all and they settled in the rafters whil Rin did a spell to cover their scents and confuse the youkai below. The girls were all of the Youkai Exterminators tribe and their mother had been a miko before she died. They were special not only because they were strong, their heritage and bloodline but because they were born with pyshic abilites. A few who knew about it belived it was the after affects of the bomb (You know World War II. I'm sorry if this offends anyone. It is not meant to.) and their miko energy. 'What are we gonna do girls?' Rin silently asked. (The reason it is girls and not guys is because the are strong supporters of GIRL POWER!) 'I don't think we can escape right now but maybe after dark we can.' Kagome replied. 'Yea. I know a guy up in Srinte, you know where slavery is illegal, that can help us. I know he will 'cause he's got a little crush on Rin.' Katsume replied mainly to see her sister blush but also to add a little humor to their situation. Sango and Kagome laughed silently along with Katsume.

Scene Change. It's been about a year since they escaped the Slave Trade only to find that Slavery has taken over the world.

Kagome opened her eyes as the dawns first light hit her face. She sat up and looked around at the small band of slave refugees(sp?). The girls and her had started a little rebel group and today they were supposed to attack a slave truck and add more to the band. Her and the girls were called the Fiesty Four. Her thoughts were interupted by a voice."Uuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnngggggggg! Make it go away mommy! It burns!" Kagome smirked knowing who that was. She looked to her right to see Katsume rolling over onto her stomache(sp?) and blocking out the sunshine. Kagome lifted herself of the ground and headed over to the bucket of water. Kagome was an accustomed early riser while her sisters liked to sleep in. To bad they weren't gonna do that today. She picked the bucket up and tipped it to the side as she walked by her sisters. Screams echoed the camp letting every one know they weren't going to get much more sleep because soon there would be a 3 on 1 fight in the middle of camp. As expected a fight soon broke out between the three girls but the ended it by noon. (Funny cause the sun is up around 5-6am and the only ended it at noon. about 7-8hours long fight) The wagon was due around 2 and they had to get ready. Katsume went and got her clothes and changed in their make-shift lean-to. When she stepped out she was wearing a full on black leather outfit complete with boots, gloves, and a mask that covered her entire face with a hole in the back for a pony tail. Next Sango entered and she stepped out in almost the same outfit except her's was magneta(sp?). This time Rin stepped in and came out wearing a light blue outfit. Kagome came out this time wearing a pink outfit. "Guns? Check, Swords? Check, Ofudas? Check, Shields up? Check, Miko energy in reserve? Check, You girls ready? Lets go!" After reciving a response to her questions Katsume took off in the direction of the road upon which the truck would take. 'I don't have a good feeling about this!' Rin said to her sisters. (Oh, yea. when you see something like this 'Hi.' in means they are thinking to each other.) They reached the road and set up in formation. The old rusty truck came ambling down the road and just as it was about to pass them it ran into a barrier. The girls came down from their hiding places and catiously(sp?) approached the truck. Kagome opened the back door slowly and looked inside. Nothing was there except a peice of paper. ""Whosoever captures the Fiesty Four will have full claim over them and ownership, plus a collected sum of money for the removal of these four from society."" Sango read aloud. She passed the paper around so everyone coule see it. Along with the words there was a picture of when Sango had bitten of Froggy's finger. She laughed at that. Suddenly a voice called. "If I'd have known this would be so easy I wouldn't have come out here." Then every thing went black.

"Kikyo, you did a splendid job. Kagura, take her and these vermin back to the slave trade. Make sure you put them in a seperate cage than the others and give them some tranquilizers, enough to last a day or two." "Yes Master Naraku."

(The girls are still a little under the weather because of the tranquilizers and all so this will follow some other people. People who play a very important role in this.)

"Monk, try to keep that hand under control." Sesshomaru said ever the stoic, sequestered, emotionless youkai. Miroku looked back at the youkai and said "I can't help it! It's hereditary(sp?)!" "Feh. No it ain't Roku! Your just a pervert! Besides we're almost there!" They neared the slave auction. Their parents decided since they were old enough they could get slaves. (Oh yea they are 18 except for Sesshomaru who is 19 and the girls are all 17) "And Now we have the Fiesty Four, they are all virgin mikos and have experince in hard labour, fighting skills to protect and serve! The bidding will start at 6,000!" Nobody's hand went up. Who would want four trouble some human women? Especially since they would try to kill you in a heartbeat? The girls were slumped on the wheel, held up by the guards. "They are harmless for now!" the auctioneer shouted. Sesshomaru slowly raised his hand. "What are you doing! They could kill us!" Miroku whispered to Sesshomaru. "No one can kill this Sesshomaru." He whispered back. "Going once! Going twice! Sold to Sesshomaru Takahasi!" All the youkai there turned around to see Sesshomaru. They all gasped and bowed low. He was after all the Emperor's son. The guards carried the girls down to the three guys and dumped the into their arms. "I hope you have better luck taming these four than we did." One guard said bowing low. Sesshomaru just nodded and turned to walk away. Inuyasha who hadn't talk this whole time said. "What are mom and dad gonna say about this Sess?" (They aren't trying to kill each other! YAY!) "What about me? They'll want to know where my good judgement went!" Miroku said. A groan came from all the girls at the same time. (Sess is carrying Rin and Katsu Miroku has Sango and Can you guess who Inuyasha has?) "Uh oh. Where did we park the truck?" Inuyasha asked. "This Sesshomaru can take these to back to the Palace now and you two can handle them." Sesshomaru said. "Good idea Sess. They will be to preoccupied wondering where their sisters are to fight." Miroku said. So it was agreed Sess would go ahead and take Katsume and Rin to the Palace and Inuyasha and Miroku would take Sango and Kagome to the Palace a little later. Little did the know of the conversation the girls were holding on the way... 


	2. Why? Screams for Freedom

Disclaimer: I've said this a million times so here's a tape recorder. Just press play.

I hope your happy. I'm straining my poor brain for you so I'd better get some reviews or else! You wanna know what the or else is? I won't write Punk vs. Prep anymore, or Sisters of time or anymore stories at all so If you want them you gotta review them. I'm outtie wai!

I AM NOT! YOU ARE TO: Screams for Freedom

'Where are we? And why do I feel like I am floating?' Rin asked in her mind. 'I don't know. But if this keeps up I'm gonna puke on someone.' Katsume said. The girls laughed inside their minds at that but their bodies squirmed to get away. 'Okay, Why do I feel a dick or some shit in my side?' Sango asked. 'Again I don't know but maybe you should kick it? If somethin screams yea it's a dick but if it just moves then it's not.' Katsume said. 'I think she knows about that kinda shit Kats.' Kagome said. 'IT'S A DICK!' Sango screamed. The girls opened their eyes at the same time and screamed. (What would you do if you were A) Being flown over a forest by some Taiyoukai or B) Being nestled next to a perv and a Inu Hanyou? Scream? I thought so. ) Miroku was hunched over in pain from the punch Sango had delivered to his 'Happy Place' while Inuyasha was laughing and Kagome was thinkin of how to get away. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING! WHERE'S RIN? AND KATSUME! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU SICK SEX DEPRIVED HORMONE RIDDEN BODIES ARE TAKING US!" Kagome paused for breath. Inuyasha, ears pressed flat against his head, seeing his chance to shut her up grabbed a piece of his shirt and ripped it off, trying to tie it around her mouth and the back of her head. The reason he was trying and not succeding was because A) She was moving her head around and trying to bite him and B) Her leather suit burned his skin whenever he tried to touch her. "OI! Wench! Stop moving your head!" He shouted. Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. So he took the cloth and tied it around his ears. 'Might as well get ready for a long ride.' He thought.

Scene Change. Why? Because I don wanna go into details and shit about how miroku was think 'my poor balls!' or some shit

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO US YOU GODDAMN ASSHOLE AND WHERE ARE SANGO AND KAGOME? YOU ASSHOLE IF YOU HURT THEM THEN I WILL TEAR YOUR MANGY FUCKING ASS TO PIECES!" Katsume screamed. "This Sesshomaru does not answer to filthy humans, woman. But for your amusement I will tell you. smirk You are now slaves to the two sons of Inu Tashio, Emperor of Kiate. Your sisters will be here shortly so why don't you wait." With that Sesshomaru took his leave. 'Slaves! He dares to make us slaves? I'll kill him! All I have to do is knock down tha..' Katsumes thoughts were ended as she felt the chains on her hands, feet, and neck. 'Chains?' She heard Sango ask. 'Chains. Chains?' Her and Rin replied. 'Chains.' Both Kagome and Sango replied. 'What are we gonna do? This is just like at the slave market. I just wanna go home!' Rin cried out in her mind. A sudden clanking at the door brought Katsume and Rin to attention. "Katsume! Rin! Oh my fucking god you would not believe the goddamn hell on earth these two fuckheads put us through!" Sango and Kagome screamed. "STOP TALKING AND KEEP WALKING!" Inuyasha screamed. Miroku and him took Sango and Kagome and put their chains on the wall. Miroku took out an ofuda and put one on each of their fore heads. 'These are somewhat strong but no match for us, right girls?' Katsume thought. Inuyasha left and Miroku followed. The girls could here a bolt being drawn across the outside of the door and locks turning. 'Alright, Kagome you have the strongest powers, so go to it!' Sango said. (In case you have forgotten 'hi.' means they are talking to each other in their minds and "hi." means they are speaking out loud.) Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on the little piece of paper on her fore head. Suddenly light burst from her and the paper disenigrated(sp?). The light lit up the room and they could see another slave in with them. Kagome focused on the chains and the to disappered. She went down the line and freed her sisters and the other person. 'Is he dead?' Rin asked. When Kagome freed the man he slumped down onto the ground. "I...i...I think...he is." Katsume said, feeling scared for the first time in many years. 'I wanna go home!' Rin said in her mind. Sango, Kagome, and Katsume turned at the sound of a sob. Rin had placed herself in the farthest and darkest corner in the room. 'I WANNA GO HOME!' She screamed within her mind. The cry echoed throughout her sisters heads and despair showed on their faces as each and everyone of the felt tears slide down the cheeks. 'This is exactly what happened to momma and pappa a..an..and Souta and Kohaku! IT ISN'T FAIR! WHY DO THEY TORTURE US SO! WHY CAN'T WE JUST LIVE IN PEACE? WHY! Why? Why? why?' Rin cried. Sango Katsume and Kagome all walke dover and sat beside her. Crying. Crying for their family. For their loved ones. For themselves, but most of all for Freedom.

Scene change. Throne room with Inuyasha, Miroku and Fluffy

"So I take it you got slaves?" Izayoi asked. "Yes mother we got slaves. But you won't believe who they are." Inuyasha said. "Hmmmmmm. Let me guess, you got the Fiesty Four." Inu Taisho said more than asked. "How'd you guess?" Miroku asked, surprised that he had guessed correctly. "The screaming Miro, the screaming. You could hear it all the way in the library." The library was at the very top very farthest reach of the Palace. (oy vey. I have a headache.) The room was quiet for a minute but then a scream cut the silence. The scream echoed through the room, resounding one word. Why.

Short I know, but I have a huge fucking headache and don't really car to type right now.


End file.
